Drops of Jupiter
by Infiniteskyes
Summary: Songfic. Relena and Milliardo talk about past, present and future


Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Nor do I own the song Drops Of Jupiter.

Note: This is my first shot at a songfic. Please be nice. Basically Relena is talking to her brother about Heero.

****

Drops Of Jupiter

By Solo

Relena Peacecraft waited impatiently for her brother Milliardo's shuttle to land. There was so much she wanted to tell him. Then she saw him waiting at the gate for her. She had to laugh; he was always full of surprises. 

__

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey

Milliardo couldn't get over how much she had changed. Even though he saw her all the time on TV it was really great to see her. She was definitely growing up fast. He couldn't wait to speak with her.

"Relena. I've missed you so much, little sister."

"As have I, brother, there is so much I want to tell you!"

__

She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Relena told him about how she had been staying at one of Quatre's mansions when she had time off. She also said that she learned to meditate and to block out Duo's senseless chatter. She told about how Heero protected her room when there was an assassination attempt.

__

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated 

Milliardo finally asked a question that kind of surprised Relena.

"Did you fall in love with anyone?"

__

  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

"Yes, brother, I did."

"Who is it?"

"Well, Heero Yuy and I have been going out for about a month now."

"Well, Relena, I can see that you two are very happy right now," Milliardo said. And remind me to have a talk with that boy later, he added silently.

__

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey 

I hope he doesn't decide to hurt Heero, Relena thought. 

Relena started to talk about how she learned some hand to hand combat, just incase. She also said that for a while she had gone out with Duo. She didn't notice when Milliardo started to look extremely uncomfortable.

__

  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

God, she grew up a lot in the last year, Milliardo thought, I keep thinking that she is still a young girl. Now she is a young woman. 

" I guess that you changed a lot during the past year," he said.

"Yeah I guess so. Any thing new with you?" she replied.

__

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Yeah, Lucy and I are getting married," he replied.

Relena was shocked.

"That's great! When's the wedding?"

"June and that's not the best part," he replied.

__

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Lucy and I are having a baby," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"About five months and it's a boy!"

"What are you going to name him?"

"We are going to name him Caleb."

__

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

"That's great. Let's go home now, brother."

"Yes, let's."

__

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

__


End file.
